Memories: Old and New
by moomieluv
Summary: Jack returns to mineral town after many years to restore his grandfather's farm. Will he uphold the legacy? Will he find the girl from his memories? (Based on Back to Nature/Friends of Mineral Town)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this story 3 =^.^= feel free to leave comments/reviews! They are much appreciated.**

* * *

I hadn't spoken to my father for some time after I moved away from home, so I was surprised when I got his call. He never was the type to check up on me or indulge me in small talk. I knew that a call from him could mean only one thing…something had happened. Something big. He broke the news to me that my grandfather had died in an almost factual manner. As if he didn't expect me to care. After all, I had only spent one summer with the man and even those memories had begun to fade over the years.

I offered my father my most sincere apologies, which he brushed off with a simple "thanks". No big shock there. Over the years my father and I had grown more and more distant. Ever since I left for college he had seemed bitter. Maybe he was angry with his own father for not giving him the opportunities I was so lucky to have been given. I doubt I will ever find out.

I had gone to college in the city and have been independent ever since. Sure, I made a nice living working as an accountant, but something was missing. It was almost as if I hadn't found my purpose yet in this world. Sometimes, I felt like I was just going through the motions doing what was expected of me.

My father informed me that since the farm was so run down, the Mayor was considering building over it to help the town's economy. My grandfather's farm supplied much of the townspeople with what they needed to survive. Now that he was gone, the people and the town were suffering.

Even though my father spent his whole life trying to distance himself from that place, I could hear a subtle hint of sadness in his voice as he broke the news to me. As any good son would, I asked if there was anything I could do to help. Never did I think he would actually take me up on my offer.

Apparently, the Mayor had told him that if the farm could be restored in three years time he would leave it untouched. I had nothing to loose. Without thinking twice, I told my father to let the Mayor know that I would accept the challenge. My father scoffed for a minute and told me that I had no idea what I was in for. But, I didn't care.

I bought my ferry ticket to Mineral Town later that day. It was the day my life changed for good.

* * *

When I arrived at the farm it hurt me to see the condition it was in. Weeds and rocks filled the field. The chicken coop and barn, which used to be bustling with life, were now empty and deserted.

"Well, what do you think?" A voice called out to me from the farm entrance. I turned around to see a short man with a mustache all dressed in red.

Before I could answer he continued on. "This was your grandpa's farm. It's been neglected for quite some time." He looked sad.

After a minute or two, he brushed himself off and walked over to me. "I'm Mayor Thomas by the way. I met you many years ago so I don't expect you to remember me!"

"No, actually I do! Pleased to see you again." I shook his hand

"So sorry about your grandpa. He was a good man. We all miss him very much… Do you remember when you were young and spent summer vacation on this farm?"

As I looked around the farm once more, memories flooded my head. I remembered the first time I saw grandpa's farm and his big, friendly dog. I chuckled to myself at the image of me trying to ride one of his cows and falling flat on my face. I remembered him teaching me how to ride a horse and getting chased all around the farm by his spunky chickens. I remembered fishing on the pier and taking naps under grandpa's big tree.

But, there was one memory that stood out most of all. I remembered playing alone up on the mountainside just about every day. And…I remember a little girl about my age that liked to play there, too. She had a beautiful voice and was constantly singing. If I try hard enough, I think I can almost remember her favorite tune. We talked about the city and told each other all sorts of stories.

I felt sad as remembered the day I left Mineral Town that summer. Leaving that little girl was one of the hardest things I have had to do. I remember the tears in her eyes as we said our goodbyes. She told me that she felt lonely, but I promised her I would return someday.

I hoped she was still in this town.

Thomas broke the silence of my reminiscing. "…It's been a long time since then hasn't it? You've grown up a lot over the years. I spoke with the villagers and we would like to see what you can accomplish in three years time. I don't want to sound harsh, but if the farm is neglected or you can't get along with the villagers then you'll have to leave."

"Yes, sir. I understand. I won't let you guys down."

Thomas smiled. "Farming is a lot of hard work. I hope that you put your all into it and become a great farmer like your grandpa!"

I smiled back. "I am certainly up for the challenge. I know it will be hard, but I plan on keeping this farm a family legacy for years to come."

Thomas shook my hand and walked back into town. I took a deep breath and sighed. I knew this was going to be the journey of a lifetime. And for the first time in a long time, I was excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! Sorry it's been so long! Life has been crazy planning my wedding, but I am back! Thanks for the reviews guys! I LOVE to hear from you! It really makes my day and encourages me so much to write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter! xoxo**

* * *

I woke up bright and early the next day. I'd like to say this was intentional, but in reality I don't think I ever fully went to sleep.

The house grandpa left behind was enough to keep almost anyone up all night. Cobwebs clung to the walls and layers of dust covered pretty much everything. I cleaned the place up to the best of my ability and managed to find some clean sheets (or so I hoped). Just as I began dozing off to sleep, I jolted awake in a cold sweat. I started to question my sanity as I tried to think up a schedule for the following day. I didn't even know where to begin. What _was_ expected of me? I imagined just what kind of fool I might make of myself. I shook it off and tried to keep my eye on the prize.

After napping for a few hours I was awoken by the sun creeping up over the farm. I didn't even need to look at the clock to know it was early. I rummaged around the house praying that grandpa had kept some sort of food in this old place. Then again, maybe I didn't want to find any after all. After searching through some small cabinets I found a bag of rice. I grabbed some water and cooked up some rice balls. I guess it would have to do.

As I continued to search around the house I found a box of old tools, which I assumed would be useful to me soon. I hate to say it, but I had absolutely no idea what each one was for…except the axe and the hammer…I had some idea about those. I walked outside and a familiar wave of panic rushed through me as I looked out at the tattered fields. Before I had time to wipe the sweat off my palms, I heard a strange rustling coming from the grass…ok more like from the weeds.

I stood still expecting some sort of farm-mongering giant rodent to pop out in front of me (what can I say…I'm from the city). I was (very) pleasantly surprised when a cute little puppy bounced over to me wagging his tail fervorously, I suddenly had a flashback to my summer with grandpa and remembered his large, brown dog who once inhabited the abandoned dog house on the farm. This little guy must be related in some way.

"Hey buddy!" I called out to him smiling. I bent down as he licked my face and ran into my arms. I had never met someone more excited to see me in my life! I had no appropriate food for him, but I left him a bowl of water and some left over rice by the doghouse. I suddenly felt much less alone. At least now I had a companion to see me through my farming journey. In a way, I felt like a lost puppy myself; young and alone, yet optimistic and excited at the same time.

I once again looked out at the fields, but this time I wasn't scared. I was determined. Instead of just thinking of a plan, I went for it. I started to pull weeds one by one. It was much harder than I thought, but I kept pushing through the pain. It was just a mere taste of the hard work to come.

Before I knew it, the sun was setting and the sky was becoming dark. Zach, the shipper, came by the farm to introduce himself and explain the shipping system. I imagined filling the bins with pride one day after harvesting my crops.

Ugh…I was starving. My stomach growled so loudly that my dog (who I had named Buddy) perked his ears up curiously. Surely, there had to be somewhere to get some dinner in this town.

I roamed the town, for the first time, in my tattered overalls. I made my way to the town square and checked the bulletin board Mayor Thomas had mentioned the day before. There was a notice that Spring 8 would be the town's Goddess Festival. _Hmm_ …it mentioned something about dancing and the town's young women participating, which obviously had me intrigued. Hopefully, it might be a good way to meet some locals around my age.

Just as I began to lose myself in thought, I heard some roaring chatter coming from down the road. I walked over curiously and, thank the Goddess, I stumbled across the Inn.

I took a deep breath and pulled open the heavy doors not knowing who, or what, would be behind them. The room went silent as I approached the doorway. My heart was pounding. All eyes were on me. But, my eyes were on the redheaded girl smiling from across the room.


End file.
